Her Protective Big Brother
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Megan has nightmares, she turns to her older brother for help. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Sage belongs to Steelcode. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Megan.**

* * *

 **Her Protective Big Brother**

It was a quiet night in the mansion, especially with everyone a bit on high alert after Rachel and Sasha's birth father attacked and tried to take Megan away, though they had fought him back. The attack though did a number on both Rachel and Sasha's moods as the girls had been rather quiet and not their jovial selves.

But Megan was struggling with it the most. She recalled being abandoned by her own birth father and the abuse she had endured and facing that violent man that claimed to be her mother's father had brought on flashbacks for the poor-seven-year-old, who became rather quiet over the past few days as a result.

And that wasn't the only reason either. Megan had been having nightmares about the incident too and it bothered her so much that she wouldn't be sleeping well at night.

It was the same for this night and the little girl got up, unable to sleep and wondering what she could do to sleep. She then thought about her big brother, Sage. Maybe he'd let her sleepover in his room. She got out of bed and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, which was a white spotted leopard, and she moved out of her room quietly, tiptoeing so that she wouldn't wake up her family.

She heard a lot of snoring and giggled softly to herself, but she began to feel comforted by the snoring. While one would think that snoring would be annoying, to the little girl, it was a sign that her family was nearby and if something happened, they'd be there to protect her, so to her, it was a comforting sound.

She tried to remember where Sage's room was and peeked into some of the open doors. The first door was the Vulpimancers' room and they were sound asleep on the bed. Smiling, she moved away quietly and continued seeking her brother's room, spying Big Chill and Ultimate Big Chill sound asleep in their room, Rook and Rachel sound asleep in Rook's room, XLR8 sleeping in his room and kicking his legs slightly as if he was having a racing dream, and Blitzwolfer sound asleep in his room, his legs kicking out as if he was dreaming too.

Finally, she came to a door and opened it, finding her brother Sage in his room and he was in his wolf form, laying on top of the covers as it was a bit warm that evening and he was sound asleep. Megan quietly moved towards the bed and climbed up on it, watching her brother before she moved closer and cuddled into his fur, beginning to feel better now that he was there.

Feeling someone cuddling into him, Sage woke up and yawned before looking over to see Megan beside him. "Megan?" He asked, surprising her. "What's up, little sister?"

She gave him puppy eyes. "I had a bad dream about that man trying to take me away," she said. "I can't sleep. Can I stay here with you, big brother? Please?"

Her eyes got watery and he gently chuckled. He would never say 'no' to his little sister. "Okay, you can stay," he said.

Megan smiled gratefully and then lay down, resting her head on one of the pillows while Sage adjusted himself so that he was curled around her protectively. This also let her snuggle into his fur, something she immediately did. "Sage, I'm scared that man will return," she said softly.

He knew what she meant. He felt the same worry and he knew their parents and Rachel had the same worries too. He gently nuzzled her head. "Don't worry, little sister," he said. "Mom and Dad and Aunt Rachel and Uncle Rook have the security systems on and installed some new security so that we'll know in plenty of time if that creep or any of our enemies are headed this way," he said. "And if that man ever did come back, he'd have to face a whole bunch of protective, angry aliens, including Dad, Grandpa, and our uncles, plus Aunt Rachel, Mom, and me. None of us would let him get you, Megan. In fact, he wouldn't get very far in the door before we'd all make sure he doesn't come here again."

She looked up at him. "You would stop him?" She asked.

"Me and everyone else," he promised. "I'm not just your big brother, Megan, I'm protective too and nothing is going to break up this family or try to take you away. And if that man did get you, we'd all be after him in a flash to get you back."

Megan felt better after her brother declaration of loyalty and she smiled. "I believe you, big brother," she said before letting out a yawn. "I hope Mommy and Daddy let us sleep in tomorrow. I'm really tired."

"Hmm. I can't imagine why, waking up your big brother in the middle of the night," he said teasingly, making her giggle as she knew he was messing around with her. She then stood up.

"I know how we can sleep in tomorrow," she said.

"How?" He asked curiously.

Giggling, Megan began jumping around on the bed, startling Sage, who fell off the bed as the little girl jumped around, giggling up a storm. The shape-shifter jumped back up on the bed and growled playfully, gently pouncing on his little sister and gently pinning her down before nudging up her shirt with his nose just enough to expose her belly button and he playfully began licking and nuzzling her stomach. "EEK! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAGE! THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" She protested, but he kept it up, nuzzling his nose into her stomach before blowing raspberries right onto her belly button, making her squeal and giggle harder.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed. "Little sisters who jump on big brother's bed get tickled to pieces."

Megan laughed harder, letting out one more squeal as Sage blew another raspberry onto her belly button before the wolf let her up, seeing she was tired, plus he didn't want to wake up the household. The little girl finally settled down and hugged her older brother. "Thank you, big brother," she said to him.

"You're welcome, kiddo," he said. "Now, how about we go to sleep before one of our uncles or Mom and Dad come see that we're still up?"

She nodded and settled down, snuggling into Sage's fur as he too settled down. "Sage, you promise you'll always protect me?" He heard her ask.

"I promise, Megan," he said. "Big brother's oath."

She smiled and closed her eyes, finally falling into a peaceful sleep and Sage followed suit.

In the doorway, Whampire and Sasha stood, watching their children with smiles. Rachel and Rook came up to them, looking tired, but curious. "We heard laughter," Rook said.

"It was Megan and Sage," Sasha said. "He was cheering her up after she had a nightmare."

Whampire looked upset. "I don't like how that man not only hurt my angel and my sister, but also my daughter," he said. "If he ever comes around here again, I'll make him remember how protective a Vladat can be."

"You and all of our family members," Rachel said with a smile. "Hopefully, he doesn't return again."

Nodding in agreement, they all headed back to their rooms to go back to sleep while Sage, having heard them, shifted slightly in his sleep, promising himself that he would help protect his family, especially his little sister, no matter what.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
